Truth or Dare? - A Harry Potter version
by CoralPotion
Summary: An interesting game of truth or dare escalates, lets just say... a secret is found out...
1. Chapter 1 - Lets Play!

**Truth or dare? - a harry potter fanfic**

* * *

Hi! Okay this is my very first Fanfic, so I'm sorry if its rubbish- hopefully not! I can only hope right?

The story is set in the 5th book or film: the order of the phoenix.

All Students are 15 apart from Ginny who would be 14 and Fred and George would be 17. (I think anyway..)

Usual stuff. The Harry Potter world does not belong to me, belongs to the amazing JKR. No money made and all that copy write stuff 

* * *

Forgot to say SORRY! Sirius and Remus are living together, I would have them as just friends but I'm not against gay relationships so if people choose for them to be lovers then that is absolutely fine by me :). Harry and Hermione are staying at Sirius's and Remus's over the Christmas holidays, everyone else is just visiting or maybe staying for one night that type of thing. its the Christmas holidays btw- stupid really cause its august but hey ho lets go. _**Enjoy!**_

* * *

At the black household Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Fred, George and Ginny all sat bored out of their minds.

"Ugh I'm dying here" Sirius groaned

Hermione looked up from her book; the history of unicorn blood was interesting but she wasn't in the mood for reading. (Which was unheard of.)

"Same" said Ron leaning his head back.

"Fred, George, got any amusing ideas?" Harry asked begging them to have something.

"Nah…" Fred said

"Well no wait Freddy… how 'bout we play a game?" George said leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"What kind of game?" Remus asked putting down his daily profit

George smiled.

"No! Don't even think about it George" Ginny warned

Everyone just looked.

"Truth or dare!" George yelled

Groans came from the students of Hogwarts.

"Nah come on!" Fred urged.

"Fine, but it needs rules!" Hermione stated

"Trust you to bring down a party Hermione" Ron groaned

Remus chucked his paper at Ron. "We need rules, plus with Pad foot playing how do we know if someone's lying?" he said

Ron moaned and sunk back on the couch.

"And what happens if someone doesn't complete a dare?" Harry asked shifting in his chair.

Sirius walked into the kitchen and fumbled around for something. Finally after a clatter he brought out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"If you don't complete a dare, you must take a shot of firewhiskey" Sirius said placing the bottle of the table with shot glasses.

"Sirius, their only fifteen!" Remus exclaimed telling him off.

"Their with us Moony, and besides I had my first drink of firewhiskey in 3rd year do you remember?" Sirius smirked

"Yes and look where it's gotten you" Remus said biting back

Several "oooo's" where heard from Fred and George.

After a minute of silence Remus gave in.

"fine but only seeing as you are under adult supervision, and in case you think it would be fun to see how drunk you can get, for every lie you tell you lose 5 house points" Remus declared

"What?! No way Remus that's unfair! You were in Gryffindor that's like cheating on your house!" Harry yelled bolting up.

Remus stood up also.

"Harry I am just taking safety protocols and obviously truth or dare wouldn't be any fun if someone didn't lie and we know how much points mean to the houses. We just need some rules and make sure it stays in control.

You hear that Pad foot?" Remus said putting Sirius on the spot.

"I am capable of controlling myself Remus! The kids will be fine. Now if you don't start this bloody game with in 10 seconds I will personally pour all the firewhiskey down your throat" Sirius growled.

The men sat down again.

"You still didn't answer Harry's question though, how will we know someone's lying?" Hermione said shyly

Sirius duplicated a shot glass.

"If you lie then the glass with turn red, if you're telling the truth it will stay clear. If you lie you have to take two shots okay?" Sirius said.

"Prove it about the glass" Ron tempted him

"Fine then Ron I shall. Watch the glass, my name is not Sirius Black" Sirius stated.

To everyone's amazement the glass turned red then 3 seconds later changed back to its original colour.

"Who goes first?" Ginny asked.

Remus placed his wand on the table and spun it.

It landed on Harry.

"HHarry's starting" Remus announced putting his wand back.

Harry thought for a second.

"Ginny truth or dare?" Harry asked her

"Dare" Ginny replied

"I dare you to take your shoe off and hit Ron with it" Harry said shrugging

"Okay…" Ginny said confused but took her shoe of and walked over to Ron.

"No Ginny don't, go away!" Ron swatted her hands away.

Finally she hit him on the head with the shoe.

"Ah! God Ginny you're not playing quiditch here!" Ron yelped

Ginny sat back down "quit bein' a baby" she laughed

Ginny looked around the room.

"Fred truth or dare?"

"Dare little sister" Fred grinned

"I dare you to magic up a chair and sing the chorus "twist and shout" – by the beetles" Ginny giggled.

Fred cast a spell and brought a chair to him. He climbed on top and started to sing.

**_Well shake it on baby now,_**

**_Shake it on baby,_**

**_Twist and shout!_**

**_Twist and shout!_**

**_Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now_**

**_Come on baby_**

**_Come on and work it on out_**

**_Work it on out_**

**_You know your twisty little girl_**

**_Twist little girl_**

**_You know you twist so fine_**

**_Twist so fine_**

**_So come and twist a little closer_**

**_Twist a lil closer_**

**_And let me know that your mine!_**

Fred finished singing.

Harry and Hermione had their hands over their ears.

"I wasn't that bad!" Fred exclaimed

"Yeah they were just putting their hands over their ears because they enjoyed it so much" Sirius said sarcastically

"Thank you Sirius I'm touched" Fred played along and placed a hand to his heart.

Everyone had a laugh and the game continued.

"Granger, truth or dare?"

"I suppose I'll go for truth please Fred" Hermione said unsure of what was going to happen.

"Is there anyone in this room you fancy?" Fred grinned at her.

Hermione froze and bit her lip

"Er… no" She answered

The bottle turned Red.

"LIAR!" Fred and George shouted

Sirius poured her a drink.

"Down in one Miss Granger" Sirius smirked handing her the small cup.

Hermione brought the glass to her lips.

She tilted her head back but didn't gulp it down, she drank it delicately.

But it did still did burn.

She crooked thanks to Sirius and handed him the cup.

"Is your throat burning?" Ron asked

"Obviously Ron! Why do you think its called firewhiskey?!" George said sarcastically

Hermione nodded her head.

She held her throat then asked "Professor Truth or dare?"

Remus looked at her, she was so polite. Hell she could teach Sirius a thing or too!

"Hermione you can call me Remus just now if you wish and I pick truth please" He replied kindly

She cleared her throat, the burning was gone.

"Alright, Remus… Is it true you love Tonks?" Hermione asked

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry! I er shouldn't have asked that! Em… I think I'll sit out" Hermione murmured standing up to leave.

Remus lightly touched her shoulder.

"You don't have to go; if that is your choice then I won't stop you, but honestly please stay. And your question was fairly reasonable, your all grown ups and you deserve a decent answer" Remus said letting go of her.

Hermione eyes crossed with his amber ones.

Secretly she had a massive crush on him, Only Ginny knew about it. She really hoped he didn't.

She loved Tonks, the girl was just brilliant but her heart was only beating for him.

"I'll stay" Hermione said in defeat and sat beside Ginny.

Ginny leaned over to her ear "you okay? I can tell this isn't gonna be easy what ever the hell happens" she said

"I think I'm okay but its so bloody hard Gin it really is, I love Tonks she's a great friend but I want him. Is that selfish?" Hermione asked her

Ginny shook her head "not at all"

Ron stared at his sister and Hermione, what where they gossiping about now?

"What's up with you Hermione?" Ron sighed

"None of your goddamn business Ron so shut it!" Ginny yelled at him. She was her best friend, plus Ron is extremely annoying anyway.

"Christ" Ron said under his breath.

"Anyway Remus your answer?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes, well to me, I feel Tonks is more a friend rather than girlfriend type. She might feel differently I don't know. But I love her as a friend not romantically" Remus breathed.

Hermione was over the moon. A smile spread across her face.

"Care to share?" Sirius laughed

"I just thought of a great dare for you" Hermione lied.

The bottle turned red.

"So?" Hermione shrugged.

"Hmm" Remus hummed suspiciously but quietly.

Remus shuffled in his chair and fixed the pillow.

"Sirius my dear friend, Truth or dare?" Remus said knowing the answer already.

Sirius immediately answered dare.

Remus thought carefully about what he could dare him to do. There was millions and millions but with him being on the spot made it harder.

"I dare you to call Tonks and ask her if she fancies Snape" Remus said finally

"Haha good one!" Ginny laughed

Sirius laughed hysterically "Didn't know you had it in you Mooney old boy!" then picked up the phone

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

**Ring…**

**Hello?**

**Hey Tonks it's me er… do you fancy Snape?**

**THE DUNGEON BAT? NOT BLOODY LIKELY I like Remus but I know Hermione does so…**

**Tonks?**

**Yeah?**

**You're on loud speaker and em… I don't think Remus knew that and also Hermione's here.**

**Oh shit!... Mione i'm sooooo sorry!**

**I'll just go now Tonks**

**Bye**

**Bye.**

Everyone looked at Hermione who was bright red with embarrassment.

"Bloody hell Mione could it not be someone your own age?" Ron huffed.

Hermione's eyes started filling with tears and ran from the room.

"Oh nice going Ron, you idiot! keep your own goddamn opinions to your sodding self for once!" Ginny screamed at him going red with anger and threw her shoe at him so it hit him hard on the cheek

"OW!" Ron yelped holding his red cheek

Remus stood up.

"Look everyone calm down… everyone go about their own business but do not what ever you do: irritate, or take the Mick out of Hermione, that would be cruel and unkind.

Now I shall go speak to her everyone else stay here or go do something else but I want no interruptions" Remus said as he was turning to the door.

"No interruptions eh?" Ron sniggered.

Sirius as quick as a bounce cast a silencing spell on the room and pined Ron to the wall.

"Listen hear Ronald! I love Remus, he's my best mate and Hermione is my good friend to. You and Harry, and everyone else here has known her for many years now, if you value your friendship or loyalty to her then I suggest to stop with the snide remarks or so help me you will be floo'd back before you can say oops!" Sirius shouted then let him go.

Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"I think we should all go to the leaky caldron and get a drink, it will give Remus time to talk to Hermione" Harry said looking at his godfather.

"That's a good idea harry" said the twins.

So they all disapparated to the leaky caldron.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I sat on my bed feeling humiliated!

"Tonks, even though not her fault is going to receive a bat bogey hex" Hermione thought then started laughing holding her rib and she imagined what the witch would look like with snot all over her.

As for Ron... he was going to get hexed anyway for being A: REALLY annoying and B: for making things feel worst then they already were.

"I wonder how poor Remus is taking this?" She whispered silently.

* * *

Remus's POV:

"Gods, that was... unexpected" I said to myself.

Never in a month of Sunday would I ever expected the game to have taken a turn like that. Well... I did think Padfoot would get sloshed but he didn't and I didn't think Hermione harboured a little crush for me... The worlds gone mad!

I sighed, I needed to go up and see her. She needed to know that it is perfectly fine to have crushes, even on those who were your teacher but...

And this is where I felt sick with nerves.

" I don't feel the same as she does" my conscience finished for me.

"deep breath Lupin, come on" I shook myself then made my way up to Hermione's bedroom

* * *

**AN: Sorry peeps, going to leave you on a cliff-hanger there, but I'm going to update chapter two hopefully today. - I hate cliff-hangers too! hehe**

**So if you want to review then feel free, if not that's alright as well just hoped you've enjoyed it! **

**Guys say bye to the nice readers!**

**Hermione: Goodbye!**

**Remus: bye**

**Fred and George: *cries dramatically* booohoooo! We'll miss you! *fred blows nose on George's robe***

**George: UGH! DUDE!**

**Fred: Sorry Georgie boy**

**Hermione: You two stop it! bye lovely readers!**

***harry runs in***

**Harry: I'm Harry potter!**

**Everyone looks at Harry**

**Harry:... erm... BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 - A nervous conversation

AN: Hiya! I kept my word, so here is the new chapter. Same disclaimer as the first chapter, characters don't belong to me belong to JKR and so on and so forth.

I'll warn you now, it might not be the ending you had hoped/ or thought it would be – just to let you know!

No warnings really, if there are swearing it will be extremely mild.

* * *

Previously on Truth or dare?...

Hermione's secret crush on Remus has just been reviled by Tonks accidently, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Sirius and Remus himself were all in the room with Hermione when it was found out. Everyone's gone to the leaky cauldron to give Remus and Hermione space. Now Remus has to go up to Hermione's bedroom to discuss what just happened.

What _will_ happen…?

* * *

Remus POV:

Walking up to her bedroom felt like someone had placed a twenty tone weight on my shoulders. I am so scarred that if I tell her what needs to be told, she will get upset, but there's really no other way.

I reached her door and knocked politely, but using my werewolf hearing to see if she was crying, I couldn't hear any.

Just then Hermione came to the door with an embarrassed look on her face. I needed to make the first move.

"Hermione, thank you for answering, I can imagine you are quite embarrassed just now, but if you, with your permission, let me come in and talk about this then I think it will feel less tense and… well awkward" I said softly.

* * *

I could understand if she wouldn't let me in, she is brave enough for answering the door nevertheless have a conversation with me.

"Yes Remus of course, come in" she said nervously and opened the door wider allowing me to slip inside.

"May I sit down Hermione?" I asked politely which was granted with a nod. I sat on the edge of her bed with her sat next to me.

I tried to think how I could make her feel at ease more, but then I knew, once I told her the truth then her nervousness would disappear.

"Remus, before you say anything, is it okay if I say something?" Hermione asked me, her big brown eyes wide like puss in boots (Had to include him sorry!)

* * *

I nodded and told her to please go ahead.

Hermione took a sighed and moved her hair behind her ears.

* * *

"I am so sorry Remus you had to find out like that, I didn't want you to find out in-case it made anything weird between us, which is has thanks to Tonks" She smirked which made me chuckle

"It isn't a big deal, I just find you very... alluring and attractive, I feel that people don't appreciate you as much as they should because you are a werewolf, but if only they could see past that... and see the kind, loyal, special man that lies beneath" She said finally placing her hand to my heart.

"Dear Hermione" I said taking her hand and squeezing it causing her to laugh.

"Hermione, I appreciate your honesty with me, thank you; now it is my turn to be honest with you, sweet, lovely Hermione, I don't love you that way, I always have loved you like a father would a daughter, you captivated me with your incredible mind when I taught you. You are a very special young lady, your kind, smart, funny, beautiful and the most loyal person I know. Any wizard or muggle will be the luckiest man alive to have you, I will always care about you but not in a romantic way, I hope we can still be good friends and can continue to spend time together without an awkward tension between us. I really care about you Hermione and only want the best for you"

I spilt my heart out to her, I don't love her in that way, but I would hate for her to think I don't care about her to some extent, even Sirius knows how much I love her but as a daughter figure not a lover.

* * *

Hermione's POV:

I took everything Remus told me in. Of course I was a bit downhearted that it was not meant to be, but I always knew, somewhere deep down... it was never going to be like that. But to know what he actually did think of me and that he saw me as a daughter, almost made me cry!

It made sense, perhaps what I thought was a crush was just love for a friend but with something more... I did see him as a father figure! of course! it all adds up the constant need for him to praise me and feel proud of me. Maybe I was missing my own parents too much... but building a bond does not mean that it is a bad thing.

I smiled and opened my arms for a hug, Remus smiled at me and gave me a tight hug.

"So everything is okay now?" I asked him quietly

He nodded and told me everything was absolutely fine.

* * *

Sirius's POV:

We all came back from the leaky cauldron, Fred and George were absolutely hammered! It was quite humorous to see them staggering about and singing "Vikor I love you, Vikor I do!, when were apart my heart beats only for youuu!" at the top of their lungs.

On the floor was Hermione and Remus playing some muggle game called Connect four, Hermione was winning as you heard every five minutes a squeal and a "YES!" from her with a big smug look on her face, while Remus was still trying to work out how muggles found this game entertaining.

"You okay now Mione?" Harry asked her giving her a friendly hug

"Yes thank you Harry, I'm perfect now, Remus and I discussed this like adults and now we both know where we stand, being friends is as much as we are ever going to be, but I wouldn't change that for anything in the world" Hermione smiled at him looking at Remus with affection - but this affection was a mix of acceptance, friendship, love and admiration.

Hermione quickly stood up and grabbed her wand.

"Hey Ron?!"

"yeah?"

"You've got something there" she pointed

"where?" he looked on his jumper

"THERE!" she yelled then cast a bat bogey hex which landed straight in his face.

Everyone was killing themselves laughing especially Hermione who couldn't stop holding her rib.

Finally when everyone calmed down, everyone said their goodbyes to George, Fred, Ginny and Ron which was a mixture of hugs and handshakes - apart from Ron, no one wanted to go near him until he had a shower!

Hermione then travelled up to her bedroom and fell fast asleep.

And her dreams were pleasant and cheerful, except when she dreamed about Tonks saying yes to the Snivellus question which made her bolt awake and shout "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

The end!

AN: thanks for reading everyone!

it would have been up earlier but it kept not saving :(

So a sort of happy ending, paybacks a witch huh Ron? *cracks up laughing*

Review if you would like, hope you enjoyed it thanks everyone!

I'll write a new story tomorrow if I can, any suggestions on pairings on who you want to read about feel free to send me a wee message.

Next story is going to be SO funny I've got so much plans for it. XD


End file.
